Destruction
by Kain1
Summary: A spin off of Episode 111: The Androids Appear. In this version, Vegeta is there for the fight...
1. Chapter 1

Destruction  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball z, though I wouldn't mind too, but sadly, I don't. So,  
I'm not making any money off of this or anything. This story is purely for my entertainment   
and yours.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Goku turned his head to see his 11 year old son flying behind him. Gohan smiled at his  
father and dispite the battle that lay ahead of them, Goku couldn't hlep but smile back. He  
turned his gaze forward once again just as Gohan came flying up beside him, shouting.  
"Hey, look! There's Krillin! Hey, Krillin!"  
Krillin, who was flying ahead of them, turned his body around in flight and smiled at  
Goku and Gohan as he slowed down to fly beside Gohan.  
"You ready for this?" Goku asked his bald companion. A small glum expression took   
over Krillin's smile as he answered.  
"I guess so, though I don't think I'll be that much help."  
Goku just smiled weakly as they flew on in silence. Suddenly, a huge grin found its way  
onto Gohan's face as a small, yet tall, though strangly lonely mountain came into view.  
"Piccolo!"  
The Namekien warrior with his ever-flowing cape looked up as the Saiyan, half-Saiyan, and  
human landed near him. A small smirk hit Piccolo's green lips as he felt Gohan's power swirl   
about his small form silently. Goku glanced around at the small group of people gather on the  
small mountain, almost everyone was there. Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha and...Goku's  
black eyes widened slightly.  
"Bulma, what are you doing here?" All eyes turned to the young blue haired woman   
holding a baby.  
"I didn't wanna miss this fight!"  
"Hey, Bulma..." Krillin suddenly piped up, "What's the deal with the kid?"  
Before Bulma could answer, Gohan looked at Yamcha in question, "Is it yours, Yamcha?"  
The human warrior looked up at the half-breed boy from his seat upon the ground, his   
expression slightly sour.  
"He's not my kid and if you think that's a shock, just wait..." His features almost  
immediately turned sad, "...just wait til you find out who the father really is." All eyes   
turned to Bulma once again, each face a little startled except for Goku, who was harboring a   
huge grin as he now stood infront of the young mother and her baby son.  
"I'll bet its Vegeta..." he lightly poked the boy in the nose, "Right, Trunks?"  
Bulma wore a slightly confused mask on her bright features, "Now who told you? I wanted   
it to be a surprise!"  
"Uh..."Goku placed a hand behind his head in his usual style, minus the grin, and   
took a step back, "Lucky guess?"  
Bulma frowned lightly, unconvinced, "You even guessed his name right."  
Piccolo suddenly turned around, his back previously facing the small group, "Speaking of   
which, where is Vegeta?"  
A brief flash of sadness passed over Bulma's face as she shifted Trunks slightly in her   
arms.  
"I haven't a clue. He took off into space when I told him I was pregnant with his   
child, though he did come back for the birth of his son." An almost dream like state and   
appearence hung on Bulma as she remember back to that day, "I screamed at him, told him I hated  
him for doing this to me, but when it was over and the nurse placed the baby in Vegeta's arms,  
his dark and cold face brightly significantly as he looked down at Trunks and held him. That's  
when I told Vegeta that I loved him, though the arrogant Prince only smirked at me, then gave  
me Trunks." Bulma snapped out of her daze and smiled almost apologetically, "He left again as  
soon as I got out of the hospital, and I haven't seen him since." She sighed lightly as she   
looked down at Trunks, his father's features already apparent upon the boy. Goku stepped back   
up to Bulma and smiled innocently.  
"Can I hold him?"  
  
That's when a cold, slightly deep, though always uncaring voice was clearly heard behind  
Bulma.  
"There's no way I would allow a 3rd class solider to hold my son."  
Everyone's gaze was now locked onto the small, but extremely powerful form of Vegeta, who  
held a tiny smirk upon his cruel lilps. Bulma smiled brightly and suddenly embraced the Saiyan   
in a big hug. Much to the group's surprise, Vegeta lightly hugged her back. When they pulled   
apart, Goku almost ran up to his Saiyan ally to give him a hug, but was luckily restrained by Piccolo's green hand upon his shoulder. The small group consisting of warriors of various races  
stood in awe, gazes locked onto the intimidating form of the Prince of all Saiyans. Vegeta had  
changed a lot in only 3 short years. Unbelievable amounts of power radiated off his muscular   
form. Goku, Gohan and Krillin now stood near him, while those who still held fear and no trust   
for Vegeta, Yamcha and Tien, stood off by themselves and away from the tempermental Saiyan.   
Piccolo noticed soemthing about Vegeta that the others had failed to see. The Namek warrior   
stood behind the Saiyan Prince and suddenly lashed out with his hand, taking a firm, though   
not to hard hold upon Vegeta's tail. Vegeta was jerked back slightly as Piccolo tugged lightly   
upon the furry appendage. Piccolo recieved a small snarl, not of pain, but of anger, from  
Vegeta as his head turned to the Namek. A fierce glare flew across Vegeta's already angry   
features and he was about to tear a strip off Piccolo when both Bulma and Gohan shouted out.  
"Piccolo!"  
The tall green man smirked down at Vegeta as he let go of the Saiyan's tail. Krillin was   
a little startled, speachless, that Piccolo had the nerve to grad the angry Saiyan's tail.   
Piccolo moved away from the small group, though glanced back at Vegeta. Something else had   
changed about the Saiyan Prince, but Piccolo couldn't place his finger on it. 'It must be his   
Ki.' The Namek thought as his gaze drifted down to a city located at the base of the mountain,   
the city where the trouble would start in a few short hours, 'It almost feels the exact same as  
Goku's when he's about to go Super Saiyan. Trunks had the same aura about him too.' The black   
eyes of Piccolo shifted momentarily to Vegeta, who met the Namek's gaze with a smirk. 'Could he  
have...' Piccolo's train of thought was interrupted by Yamcha's voice.  
"Hey, Tien, where's Chao zu?" The 3 eyed human was staring down at the city, just   
as Piccolo had.  
"He stayed in the mountains, the little guy didn't htink he would be any help   
against these Androids, though I'm not sure that I'll be any help either."  
Yamcha, still sitting on his rock, smiled up at Tien meekly, "I'll say! I mean what help   
could us humans be when we have 2 Saiyan's, a half Saiyan, and a ver powerful Namek fighting   
for Earth. And what's more is that we have one Super Saiyan!"  
An evil little glimmer passed through Vegeta's black eyes at the weak human's word's.   
Piccolo noticed this and his eyes widened slightly with thought. 'Could Vegeta have finally   
reached his goal of the golden power? Is he now a Super Saiyan?' Bulma glanced around the   
group, looking at each worried or serious face, except for Vegeta, who was just frowning   
lightly.  
"Come on guys, lighten up a little! You've had 3 years to prepare for this." She   
shifted Trunks lightly in her arms, allowing her to glance at her watch, "We've got just under   
an hour before that boy said that these Androids will arrive. Why not just sit back and relax   
for awhile?" The warriors gathered on the mountain decided that Bulma might be right, and sad   
down. Goku, Gohan and Krillin sat together in a small circle, while Tien and Ymancha remained   
where they were, thought Tien was now sitting. Piccolo stayed standing, his back still facing   
the others. Vegeta suddenly smirked arrogantly as he looked at Bulma then baby Trunks.  
"Do you ever put that kid down?"   
Instead of getting angry at Vegeta, as she usually did, Bulma smiled at him, then   
suddenly placed Trunks in Vegeta's arms.  
"You're right, maybe his daddy could hold him for a little while." She laughed   
lightly at Vegeta's confused face, then sat down, leaning her back against a large rock. Vegeta  
looked down at Trunks with confused eyes, not really knowing what to do with the boy. He   
shrugged lightly, then sat down next to Bulma, placing little Trunks in his lap. But Trunks   
had other ideas and was soon snuggling himself into Vegeta's chest. Bulma smiled brightly at   
her new 'family' and layed her head down upon Vegeta's shoudler. Ime passed a little too   
quickly for the slightly relaxing group of warriors, a young woman, and a happily sleeping   
baby. An hour had passed, the attack from the Androids should be happening any second now. And   
that's when Gohan suddenly sprang to his feet.  
"Look!" he yelled, pointing into the sky, something was definately heading towards   
them. Everyone jumped to their feet, expecting Androids, when Krillin sighed happily.  
  
"It's Yajarobi!"  
Previously tense bodies relaxed significantly as a small, one man ship landed on the   
mountain, a short fat man with a samurai sword immediately jumped out.  
"Yajarobi! Have you come to help us?" Krillin stood infront of the fat man, the two  
of them actually seeing eye to eye.  
"Are you crazy?" he ansered as he pulled a small brown bag out of his clothes,   
"I'm not staying here to get myself killed! Koran just wanted me to give you this." He handed   
the small bag to Goku, who grinned brightly.  
"Sensu beans! Thanks Yajarobi, but are you sure you don't want to stay and fight?"  
"No way! I've donw what I came to do, now I'm leaving." As Yajarobi turned to get   
in his ship, his eyes rested upon the form still sitting upon the ground. Trunks was now awake  
and playing with Vegeta's tail, a small smirk upon Vegeta's lips. Yajarobi froze. His eyes   
widened as his fat body started to shake with fear. He turned to Krillin, the small monk was   
stifling a laugh.  
"What's he doing here? He's gonna kill us all!"  
Vegeta heard that last part, and gave Yajarobi a fierce glare.  
"Uh..." And that's when Yajarobi jumped into his hsipa nd took off as fast as he   
could, saving his non-threatened life. When Yajarobi's ship was quite a ways away and the   
warriors were just settling down after laughing at the scared fat warrior, an explosion was   
suddenly in the sky, and Yajarobi's ship went down fast.  
"Vegeta!" Everyone yelled, thinking the explosion was the Prince's fault. Bulma   
even smacked him on the back of his head. They all recieved a small growl from Vegeta.  
"Look up there!" Gohan once again pointed into the sky. Two shadowed figures   
hovered in the air, then suddenly flew into the city below.  
"The Androids!" Tien shouted.  
"How come we couldn't sense them?" questioned Krillin. They all watched Yajarobi's   
ship fall into the ocean.  
"Gohan, go get Yajarobi, then I want you to stay here with Bulma until we locate   
the Androids!"  
"But dad..."  
"Do it!" Goku frowned seriously as Vegeta stood up and gave Trunks back to Bulma.  
"We'll split up and look for them. Shout it out or something when you find them."  
Goku looked at his son one last time, then turned away. With that, the Earth's warrior's took  
off into the air, into the city below. Gohan pouted lightly as he flew to the ocean. 


	2. Chapter 2

Destruction  
  
Author's Note: I apologize for the format of my fanfic. The program that I have to use in order to save the file in .txt form, is a piece of crap.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball z, though I wouldn't mind too, but sadly, I don't. So,I'm not making any money off of this or anything. This story is purely for my entertainment and yours.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A small, though chubby hand reached out of the cold ocean water, waving back and forth frantically at the approaching flying figure. Gohan hovered slightly above Yajarobi, reached his hands down and firmly grabbed the drowning man's hands, pulling him up an into the warm air. Short moments later, Gohan and Yajarobi landed beside Bulma and baby Trunks. Gohan remained silent as he stared down at the city below seriously, though with troubled thoughts. 'Why can't I sense anyone? Are they hiding their power levels to get thedrop of the Androids? But...why couldn't we sense the Androids power? Wait a second...they're Androids, not living creatures, that's why their Ki is undetectable.'  
"I've got to warn the others!" Gohan suddenly shouted out loud, surprising Bulma and Yajarobi. The young Saiyan half breed suddenly dived off the mountain, swiftly flying to the spot in the city where his father had landed.  
  
  
Goku landed on top of a small building, allowing his Saiyan eyes to glance at the walking figures below.   
  
  
Krillin flew down into the heart of the city, landing on the side walk, his back facing a now scared man. Krillin turned to the man, "Have you seen anyone suspicious come through here?"   
The man shakily nodded his head, "Yeah....you."  
Krillin just sighed and walked away.  
  
  
Vegeta merely walked down the streets, glaring fiercely at everyone, figuring that if someone dared to not run from him in fear, then they would obviously be an Android. So far, his theory was proving most effective.  
  
  
The hunt with Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha and now Gohan were proving to be unsuccessful so far.   
  
And that's when a gas station near Yamcha suddenly exploded, sending the human warrior off in a mad sprint to investigate. He was the first one that arrived at the scene, though stopped dead in his tracks, his way blocked by 2 large figures. Their appearence seemed somewhat normal, except for the fact that they both had a small bow shaped piece of fabric sewn into their clothing. The bow was red with 2 white 'R's in the middle. The meaning of these letters, instantly flashed through Yamcha's mind. 'Red Ribbon!' And that's when he knew.  
"I found them!" He yelled out as his power level instantly soared, hoping to alert the others, hoping that they would find him before it was too late. But he was too late and before he knew what was happening, one of the Androids, one with long white hair, had punched a hole clean threw Yamcha's chest, then shoved him aside and into the gutter.  
  
Both Goku and Vegeta's head's shot up at Yamcha's power as it suddenly decreased to barely anything. The 2 full blooded Saiyans were the first to arrive, the others on their way. The 2 Androids looked at the two new people, studying them as if determining their weaknesses and power. Goku looked over at the body of one of his oldest and closest frineds with a look of pure horror as Yamcha's lifeless eyes stared up into the cloudless blue sky, crimson blook flowing from the gaping wound in his chest like a small stream. Goku instantly pulled out the bag of sensu's and tossed one to Vegeta, since he was closest to the body.  
"Hurry, Vegeta! There still might be time to save him!"  
  
Vegeta snarled lightly, he detested the weak human so much, yet here he was, about to save his worthless life. Before Vegeta had even taken a step, the Android with pure white skin was suddenly infront of Vegeta, having launched himself forward with amazing speed. He grasped the Saiyan Prince's throat within his large hand, squeezing tightly, gently though swiftly stealing his Saiyan Strength. The Android lifted Vegeta into the air slightly so they were eye level, though the small Saiyan's feet hung almost a foot off the paved ground. Just as Goku was about to step in and help, Vegeta suddenly smirked evilly. That's when Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin and Tien landed by Goky. They gasped in horror at the body of Yamcha, then looked over to Vegeta with slightly worried faces.  
"Vegeta!" Shouted Gohan, clearly distressed that the Saiyan Prince, whom Gohan thought of as a close friend, was being strangled before his eyes with the small boy watching helplessly. Suddenly, Vegeta's power sky rocketed as a bright gold ki slowly formed around his small though muscular body. His black though fire-like hair shined brightly with gold as the gold tried to become the dominant color, though just continued to flash in and out. At that same moment, his deep black eyes, that struck fear into the hearts of others, continuously flashed an emerald green, though never solidified. Vegeta suddenly released the ki from around his body with enough force, that the Android smacked into the other one, the 2 of them proceeded to hit a large building. Vegeta stood upon the ground, his hair and eyes pure black once gain as he returned his power to a lower level. The other warriors stood there in slight shock and awe as Goku suddenly came to his senses. He immediately ran up to Vegeta, pried the slightly squished sensu bean from his hand and ran to Yamcha. The Earth-raised Saiyan placed the sensu in Yamcha's slack jawed mouth, hoping, waiting. Minutes, that seemed too short to be real, suddenly passed, the revival of Yamcha did not exist. Goku brought his hand down to Yamcha's cold face and with 2 fingers, closed his friends eyes.  
"Goodbye, Yamcha." Goku sighed sadly as Yamcha's body slowly disappeared til it was gone.  
"Poor Yamcha..." Tien muttered as he and the others bowed their heads in remembrance for the human warrior, except Vegeta who had his dark gaze locked onto the slightly crumpled building that the 2 Androids had crashed into. Two figures suddenly appeared infront of the group of warriors, both of them extending their forfingers, though not in a threatening way, but merely motioning for the warriors to follow them. Without warning, the 2 Androids took off into the sky, closly followed by the group, minus one member. Soon, they all landed on a fairly large, though thankfully uninhabited island, the Androids facing the others.  
  
"Allow me to make short, though proper introductions." Said the Android with long white hair, "I am Android 20, and this is Android 19." Both 19 and 20 bowed lightly, "And you are...Goku, Prince Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, and Tien, correct?" The stunned looks on their faces told 20 that he was right, though Vegeta seemed amused for some odd reason, and smirked.  
"Wrong." He said as he took a few steps towards the Androids, "I am your worst nightmare." 


	3. Chapter 3

Destruction  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball z, though I wouldn't mind too, but sadly, I don't. So,I'm not making any money off of this or anything. This story is purely for my entertainment and yours.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Both Android 19 and 20 took a small step back, their fear rising almost as fast as Vegeta's power, silently wondering where all his power was coming from. The Saiyan Prince was about to raise his power to tis limits when a strong hand with an iron grip clasped around Vegeta's tail. Goku yanked harshly on the furry appendage, pulling Vegeta back and into the other Saiyan. Goku steadied Vegeta by placing both his hands upon Vegeta's shoulders. When the shorter Saiyan was over the shock of Goku pulling on histial, Vegeta immediately shook Goku's hands away.  
"Don't touch me!"  
Goku looked at Vegeta with an apologetic grin, one hand going up to the back of his head, scratching lightly, 'Boy, he's mad.' The goofy Saiyan's obvious thoughts were broken as Krillin suddenly stepped up inbetween the enemies and his friends.  
"Uh...Give us a second to work out a strategy, please?"  
Android 20 laughed at the short, bald warrior, "Take all the time you need, we are in no hurry to kill you all."  
Vegeta snarled as a high pitched laugh erupted from Android 19. The small group fromed a small huddle, except for Vegeta and Piccolo. The Namek stood with his back facing everyone, whether they were friend or foe. He stood silently, not taking any part in the discussion, for he already knew what the outcome would be. Piccolo closed his black eyes as he slightly began to meditate. Vegeta stood with his back to the huddle as well, though the angry and annoyed Saiyan Prince was facing the 2 Android, his black eyes narrow as a firece glare was upon his handsome feautres. Instead of having his arms crossed infront of his chest in his usual fashion, Vegeta was holding his tail in one hand while the other rubbed the slighlty sore spot, the spot where Goku had grabbed it.  
"We need to form a plan of action." Tien muttered quietly to the others.  
"Gosh, dad, do you think a strategic plan is the best course of action?" Gohan looked at his father, the full blooded Saiyan crouched there with his friends, only serious when about to fight.  
"Its up to you, Goku..." Krillin smiled lighlty, "You know we will always follow you."  
Goku grinned a goofy grin at Krillin and was about to say something, when Vegeta's angry voice rang out, loud enough for all to hear.  
"Enough!" Yelled the now irritated Saiyan, his tial now lashing about behind him lightly, "I refuse to wait any longer while you idiots try to think up some stupid plan!" The huddle broke as Vegeta walked a little closer to the Androids, even Piccolo had turned around at the outburst. AGoku was suddenly infront of Vegeta, his arms stretched out beside him in attempt to stop the other Saiyan.  
"How about this, Vegeta? I'll fight first and if I lose, then you can take over."  
Vegeta smirked lightly, though was annoyed at the fact that he couldn't show of his power...yet, "Why do you get to go first?"  
After smiling at the others, who all looked pretty worried, even Piccolo, Goku turned to face the Androids, "Because I'm the strongest."  
Vegeta let out a small laugh and smirked evilly at the other Saiyan's back, "We'll see." He said quietly.  
  
Android 20 just smiled, glad that he was finally about to get revenge on Goku for destroying the entire Red Ribbon army when Goku was byt a small boy.  
"19, why don't you start things off?"  
The pasty white skinned Android laughed with his high pitched laugh as both he and Goku took battle stances. The Saiyan warrior frowned lightly with seriously, clenched his fists tightly as he let out a battle cry, powering up. A brilliant gold aura surrounded his muscular boyd, his pwer rising incredibly high that both Androids took a step back. Goku's goofy black hair stood straight up on end, then turned bright gold, the long spikes swayed slightly as he continued on, his power still increasing. Kind, black eyes soon turned a sharp shade of emerald green as Goku finished his ascent to a Super Saiyan. Both Android and Saiyan stood still in the sudden silence, staring each other down. Goku's eyes shined with power while 19's shined with slightly amusement, still thinking that he had a chance. Goku blinked and in that small millisecond when Goku's eyes had closed, 19 dove straight for the Saiyan and was infront of Goku just as he finished blinking.  
  
Goku raised raised his arm and used his forearm to block the blow 19 had tried to land on his jaw. When Goku tried to counter with his own punch to the face, 19 easily blocked it, just as Goku had. The two fighters continued to exchange kicks and punches, though neither had succeeded in landing a single hit. Suddenly, they both phazed out, only flashes of gold and white could be seen in the sky, the two of them moving with incredible speed. All movement stopped as Goku and 19 stared at each other once again. Goku seemed slightly out of breath which seemed a little odd to the spectators. 19 stood there silently, then suddenly dived towards Goku once again. The onlookers simply expected the Super Saiyan to once again the Android's attack, and were extremely shocked as the pure white fist struck Goku's cheek, causing the warrior to go down fast and hard. With a loud thud, Goku crashed to the ground.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan shouted as he lept forward to aid his father, but a firm hold upon his shoulder stopped him. Gohan looked back at Piccolo in question. The Namek only shook his head back and forth lighlty as he released the small half Saiyan from his hold. Both Piccolo and Gohan once again rested their eyes upon Goku.  
  
Goku pulled his body out of the ground as the Android 19 landed near by. The Super Saiyan kneeled upon the ground, one hand trying to steady himself as the other hand clutched at his heart.  
  
"Piccolo, what's the matter with Goku?" Tien was looking a little worried. Krillin took a small step towards Goku, but didn't pass Vegeta, who was the closest to the battle.  
"His power is getting lower, what's happening?" Krillin snuck a quick glance at the cold hearted Saiyan Prince next to him. Vegeta was ilent throughtout the entire fight so far. His face told of the carefully controlled rage burning within his tense body, his dark, mysterious eyes actually held a small amount of an emotion foreign to the Vegeta : Concern.   
  
Gohan had kept his eyes glued to his father as Goku was up on his feet, only to be tackled to the ground by the Android.   
  
And that's when Gohan knew what was going on.  
"Its his heart!"  
The others, other than Vegeta who continued to ignore everything around him but the battle, held dumbfounded expressions upon their faces.  
"He's suffering from that heart virus that that boy told us about!"   
  
Gohan turned to Piccolo as the Android wrapped his white hand around Goku's neck, the Saiyan warrior was helpless.   
  
Goku's power was swiftly leaving him...he fell out of Super Saiyan.  
  
Piccolo was instantly in the air about to help, when he was suddenly shot out of the sky by an unseen force. Android 20 was not inbetween the battle and the small group, smiling away.  
"No one will interrupt 19 while he drains Goku's power."  
"Drains his power?" Krillin was confused while Vegeta was becoming irritated. That was when Goku lost consciousness and Vegeta disappeared. Just as Goku's last drop of energy was about to be sucked out of his body, Android 19 was suddenly slammed away from Goku, a white boot pushed itself into 19's cheek. 19 righted himself as he fell back and landed shakily on his feet, a large bruise shaped foot print upon the side of his face. Vegeta landed gracefully next to Goku's body, and even though he was unconscious, he could still hear everything around him. Dark eyes looked down on Goku, then drifted to the Androids, who where now standing together.  
"No one kills Kakarot while I'm around. Destiny has reserved that pleasure for me." Vegeta looked down at Goku again, then reached one white gloved hand down and took a hold of the front of Goku's gi, lifting him slightly into the air.  
"Pathetic." With little effort, he threw the larger warrior to Piccolo, who caught him and gently set Goku upon the ground. Vegeta turned his attention to the Androids, keeping his black eyes upon them whilt the others gathere around Goku's limp body.  
  
Gohan knelt down by his father, placed his hands upon his shoulders and gently shook him.  
"Daddy!" His voice shook with heavy concern, "Please, wake up, daddy!"  
Krillin looked down at Goku sadly, "Oh, Goku."  
"Gohan?"  
The small boy looked up to see Piccolo standing over him.  
"Take your father home and give him that medicine."  
Gohan nodded lighlty to the Namek, then wiped away a few stray tears with the back of his hand. He was about to pick his father up when Tien did. The 3 eyed human slung Goku'sbody over one of his shoulders.  
"Let me take him. You're stronger than me, Gohan, they'll need your help more than mine."  
Gohan nodded seriously, "I'm counting on you, Tien."  
Tien smiled lightly at the boy, then took to the sky, flying towards Goku's home as he dared to. When Tien was out of everyone's sight, they all turned and looked at Vegeta. It was his turn.  
  
Vegeta smirked evilly as he closed his black eyes and started to power up, letting out a loud yell. He powered up to his limits as a Saiyan, his power level soaring to unbelievable heights as he broke through the barrier that contained his power. A soft, though angry and powerful, gold hue covered the Saiyan's small body as the black spikes of his hair shined a bright gold. Vegeta's brown tail lashed about him angerly as the soft fur turned gold as well, his power still increasing, seeming never ending. His yell suddenly stopped as did his powering up. He stood there silently in glory and power colored gold and as the Saiyan Prince opened his eyes, a sharp, evil shad of a beautiful emerald green stared at the Androids. To say the least, everyone was shocked.  
  
"Vegeta..." Krillin muttered in disbelief as his eeys never left the Saiyan wrapped in gold lightly, "He's...he's a Su...Super Saiyan!!"  
Piccolo studied Vegeta's new form, determining how power the young Saiyan now had. His black eyes suddenly widened.  
"He's stonger than Goku!" The others looked at Piccolo, then back to Vegeta.  
"You're right, Piccolo...wow!" Gohan was slightly in awe, both Vegeta and his father were Super Saiyans, which meant one thing...he was next. Gohan smiled lightly. Krillin, however, was slightly scared now.  
"He is on our side...right??"  
  
Vegeta suddenly started laughing, having heard the panic within the bald fighters voice, though he remained silent, ever staring at the Androids.  
"I will kill Vegeta now." 19 announced, lookin at Vegeta with a smile.  
"Very well." replied 20, though he looked less happy than 19 was and took a step away from the other Android. Android 19 took a battle stance, Vegeta did not. The large, white Android laughed as he dove forward, fist outstretched infront of him, a punch aimed for Vegeta's face. The Saiyan Prince did not try to block...Vegeta did not make a move. 


	4. Chapter 4

Destruction  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball z, though I wouldn't mind too, but sadly, I don't. So,I'm not making any money off of this or anything. This story is purely for my entertainment and yours.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The white fist struck Vegeta's tanned cheek, his face was pushed lighlty to the side, but that didn't wipe the smirk off the Saiyan's face. 19 laughed lightly and removed his fist from Vegeta's cheek, then took a small step back. Vegeta turned his face back to the Android, his smirk got slightly bigger.  
  
"Was that suppose to hurt?"  
  
The Android snarled lighlty in frustration and punched Vegeta in the stomach, then immediately hit him in the jaw. Vegeta didn't even flinch, nor did he move. He just continued to smirk. Vegeta's actions were starting to piss off 19. He aimed yet another punch at Vegeta's face, his nose, but just as his knuckles were about to hit, Vegeta's hand came up and grabbed the Android's fist. The Saiyan's smirk turned from amused to evil as he reached his free hand back, created a tight fist, then proceeded to slam his fist into the Androids jaw. Vegeta let go of 19's fist, the Android flew back from the force of the blow, stopping over 50ft away. 19 jumped into the air, about to dive down on the Prince and beat him relentlessly when Vegeta suddenly appeared right infront of him. The Android's eyes widened significantly as he flew back a few feet, trying to get a little distance inbetween himself and the smirking Super Saiyan. Vegeta laughed at the Android, his smirk turned into a small smile...almost.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you scared?"  
  
19 backed up even more, his robotic body shaking lightly with a small amount of fear. Vegeta suddenly frowned and dove forward.  
  
Before he hit 19 an evil little idea formed in his genius mind. An evil smirk played across his face as he suddenly spun around, raised his tail and harshly slapped the Android in the face with the furry appendage. 19 was very shocked as he made his unwilling fall to the ground, but before he was even half way there, Vegeta was suddenly beneath him, flying upwards, fists outstretched infront of him in the air, heading towards 19's stomach. 19 gasped loudly as all the oxygen in his lungs suddenly left, leaving him gagging and choking as Vegeta flew around to the Android's back and elbowed him in the small of his back with as much force as the Super Saiyan could muster. The white skinned Android was hurled into the ground at an alarming speed, the impact of his heavy robotic body slamming into the soft soil left a rather large crater. As Vegeta was slowly descending to the crater, a small tingling feeling suddenly entered his mind, He snarled in realization at the feeling of another being in his head. He knew that it was Goku, trying to watch the fight through Vegeta's mind, his eyes, not like the Saiyan Prince cared, as long as Goku didn't pry into his past or memories, or anything of the sort. White booted feet landed softly in the loose soil in the crater. Android 19 looked up at Vegeta's lightly smirking face from his seat upon the ground. A wide grin suddenly broke across the pasty white face of 19 as he sat up more and suddenly grabbed both of Vegeta's wrists, instantly starting to drain his power. The small smirk stayed upon Vegeta's lips, the Android still grinning.  
  
"I will never let go, Vegeta" 19's high pitched voice carried all the way to every person watching the fight. Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin looked slightly worried, while Android 20 smiled in triumph. Vegeta smirked as his green gaze drifted down to the Android infront of him.  
  
"Never, huh?" The Super Saiyan Prince suddenly pushed himself up into the air slightly, causing 19 to stand up, and planted his white boots on the Android's cheeks, "Never can be a long time, Android." Vegeta pushed his legs out until they were straight, then suddenly pulled his arms back, ripping 19's hands off. The Saiyan flipped backwards and landed gracefully upon the ground, while 19 fell backwards, landing on his ass. He looked down his arms, his gaze stopping as he stared in horror at the stumps where his hands used to be. 19's wide eyed stare went up to Vegeta's smirking face as the Saiyan warrior pried 19's dead hands off his wrists. Vegeta looked down at the Android's hands, seeing the red circular shape within the palms, "So this is how you drained Kakarot."  
  
The evil glint in the Prince's eyes scared the Android more than anything, causing the handless being to jump up in terror and start running for his life. Vegeta immediately flew into the air and started to power up, stretching one arm out infront of his body, hand up, palm facing the fleeing Android, with his thumb tucked flat against his palm. Android 20 had watched 19 run away with wide eyes, then turned towards Vegeta's powerful form, and held his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Enough!"  
  
Vegeta glanced at 20 momentarily before his gaze was once again locked on the running robotic body of 19.  
  
"Was it enough when he was sucking the life out of Kakarot!" With a small yell, the angry Saiyan sent a powerful Ki blast into the back of 19, exploding the Android instantly. When the smoke cleared, and Vegeta was back upon the ground, all that could be seen was 19's head, electricity lightly spitting out of the cut wires.  
  
The Saiyan Prince dropped out of his Super Saiyan state almost as soon as his feet were upon the ground. Everybody's gaze was upon the single Android who ws still staring at 19's head in horror.  
  
"You're next, Android."  
  
20 almost jumped into the air in shock, though as he turned to the owner of the harsh voice, his body was shaking severally with fear, not wanting to end up like the totally unrepairable Android 19. As soon as 20's eyes looked into the dark orbs of Vegeta, he disappeared, using his super speed and undetectable Ki to aid in his retreat.  
  
"Huh? Where'd he go?" Gohan's half Saiyan eyes darted around the area swiftly, hoping for some signal of which way the Android went, even a single little dust cloud would greatly help. Krillin causiously walked up to Vegeta, pulling out a small brown bag as he stood next to the Saiyan.  
  
"Here, Vegeta." The little Monk handed a small green sensu bean to Vegeta, then immediately went and stood near Gohan, still slightly fearing the now Super Saiyan.  
  
"We should split up and look for the Android." Piccolo glanced around the remaining warriors trying to save the world, and couldn't help but grin lighlty as Vegeta ate his sensu, powered up to a Super Saiyan and took off into the air, heading to a small chain of mountains. Piccolo merely shrugged, then headed after Vegeta, soon followed by Gohan and Krillin. As soon as the warriors were split up and fairly far apart, Android 20 made his move. Poor Piccolo was his first victim. 


	5. Chapter 5

Destruction  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball z, though I wouldn't mind too, but sadly, I don't. So,I'm not making any money off of this or anything. This story is purely for my entertainment and yours.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
20 wrapped one arm around Piccolo's torso as his free hand clasped itself over Piccolo's mouth. He then wrapped his legs around the Namek's waist, Piccolo was now completely helpless, his arms pinned to his side. Android 20 laughed cruelly as he looked over Piccolo's shoulder, his struggles were becoming weaker as 20 drained Piccolo's power swiftly. No one could see him, no one could hear him. If Piccolo could have smiled, he would have, thankful that both Namek's and Saiyan's were telepathic.  
  
'Gohan!'  
  
The half Saiyan boy stopped in mid flight, Piccolo's voice rang out clearly within his mind.  
  
'Piccolo?'  
  
'Hurry, Gohan, the Android has me...I'm losing power fast!'  
  
Gohan quickly glanced around his surroundings, trying to locate Piccolo's swiftly leaving energy, but was unsuccessful. Suddenly, his head shot up, a barely detectable ki rapidly falling was off to Gohan's left. The small Saiyan warrior immediately took off into that direction.  
  
Piccolo slumped slightly in 20's grip, almost ready to give up...he could almost see King Kai's small planet in the spirit realm.  
  
'Gohan...'  
  
Android 20 laughed, amusement apparent upon his pale features. Victory was at his hands until he felt a hard blow on the back of his head, sending him tumblimg away from Piccolo and into the side of a mountain. Gohan stood in the air, one of Piccolo's arms drapped over the boy's shoulders as he supported the weakened Namek. The loud sound from the crashing mountain instantly alerted Vegeta and Krillin, bringing them to Gohan and Piccolo. Krillin flew over to Piccolo and handed the Namek a sensu bean, replenshing his missing strength. Vegeta hovered lightly nearby, surrounded in his gold lighlty, his green gaze upon Piccolo and the others instead of the Android pulling himself out of the crumpled mountain, for the Saiyan Prince had no care about what 20 did, he was weak and will be destroyed. Piccolo truned to Krillin, nodding in thanks, then looked at Gohan. The Namek warriror placed a hand upon the small half Saiyan's head and lihglty ruffled his hair, a small smile gracing his lips as Gohan let out a small giggle. Piccolo glanced over at Vegeta standing in his golder glory, arms crossed over his chest, looking at the Namek. The tall green warrior suddenly landed infront of Android 20, though addressed Vegeta when he spoke.  
  
"Let me handle him, I owe him."  
  
Vegeta merely smirked, his eyes still on Piccolo while the others glued their gazes to the Android, "Fine, have it your way."  
  
This caused Piccolo to smirk as he took an immediate battle stance. 20 dropped down into a battle stance right after Piccolo had, though a smile was upon his lips as he studied Piccolo's power, 'Piccolo is classified as one of the weaker fighers, this should be an easy win...' Just as 20 finished his thoughts, a green fist was rammed into his jaw, sending him backwards and into a large rock. The Android with long white hair pulled himself out of the rock, and started to fly towards Piccolo, clearly angry...but at himself.  
  
"He just caught me off guard."  
  
Piccolo suddenly shot towards 20, fist outstretched, but suddenly disappeared.  
  
"What the...?" 20 turned around only to see a smirking Vegeta behind him. The arrogant Prince tilted his head to the sky and as the Android looked up, Piccolo came down on him, his hands together making one big fist, then slammed it into the side of 20's face, once again sending the Android into a mountain. 20 bounced off the mountain, only to hit another one, reducing the giant pile of rocks to dust almost instantly. Piccolo wanted to laugh, but wouldn't sink down to Vegeta's level and laugh at the most inappropriate times. He watched silently as the wide eyed, obviously distressed Android pulled himself up and back together. 20 stood there, wondering just what the hell was going on when a sudden idea came to him. He brought one hand up, aimed it at Piccolo, then fired a small ki blast at the hovering Namek. As Piccolo brought his arms up protectively infront of his body, ready to block against the attack, when it suddenly exploded infront of him, creating a rather large dust cloud, large enough to conceal Piccolo completely plus one other. The Android dived into the could, hand out infront of his body, aimed to grab Piccolo's throat, to drain his power.  
  
"Piccolo!" Gohan was about to rush forward and help Piccolo when the dust cloud disappeared, revealing Piccolo and Android 20, the Namek's green hand wrapped around the Android's wrist. The small Saiyan half breed sighed in relief at the sight as Vegeta smirked when Piccolo suddenly tugged on 20's wrist, fully outstretching the robotic arm. Then, with his free hand, Piccolo harshly chopped off 20's hand with a single blow.  
  
"Pity, this could have been put to good use." As 20 watched in horror, Piccolo easily crushed the torn off hand, then threw the waste to the ground. 20 landed on the ground, clearly shocked and angry at the situation he was in, not able to comphrehend how he could be losing. He stood there, silently contemplating, his eyes darting from each person before him nervously as he lightly craddled his injured arm. Gohan and Krillin looked at Piccolo with awe and respect for his power, both of the smaller warriors relieved.  
  
"We're gonna make it through this without losing anyone!"  
  
Krillin smiled lightly at Gohan, "Good, dying is such a bummer."  
  
"I'll bet." Replied Gohan as he hovered near Piccolo. The Namek warrior was just about to say something to Gohan and Krillin when the Prince of all Saiyan's spoke up, his green gaze still upon the Android, as was Piccolo's.  
  
"How about the coup de grace, Piccolo, or do I have to step in and handle this?"  
  
That caused a small frown to flow across Piccolo's lips, "No. I know that if the tables were turned, he wouldn't show any mercy." He raised one of his hands, fingers spread, palm facing the Android, ready to fire when his head shot up, a familiar, yet strange ki was quickly approaching. Everyone was now looking out into the sky, very surprised at the figure that suddenly stopped near Vegeta.  
  
"Trunks is back!" Piccolo said quietly, though not quietly enough, for Vegeta's eyes widened significantly as he gave the purple haired boy a funny look. 'Trunks!? How bizzare! He has the same name as my son!' Vegeta's face became more shocked as he put two and two together in his mind, 'Wait a second...a Super Saiyan from the future...he is my son!!'  
  
Luckily, no one noticed Vegeta's surprised features as a small plane suddenly flew out of nowhere. A thin, feminem hand shot out the window and waved.  
  
"Yoo Woo!!"  
  
Just as Bulma was beginning her landing procedures, Android 20 thought that now was a good time for a getaway, for he already had half his distraction.  
  
"You will all pay for this!" 20 raised his hand and shot a small blast at Bulma's plane, the flying metal object exploded almost instantly, "I have already awakened Androids 17 and 18! I will have revenge!!"  
  
"17..." Piccolo was shocked.  
  
"And 18..." So was Vegeta.  
  
As Android 20 started to laugh like a madman, preparing to flee, Vegeta was starting to get annoyed and fed up with the whole Android thing.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" He shouted as he swiftly raised a hand and suddenly blew up 20, much to the surprise of everyone around. When the smoke cleared from the mighty Prince's blast, small pieces of electronic equipment lay scattered about the now large clearing. The small group of warriors soon landed upon the ground next to a slightly startled Trunks, who was holding a screaming baby in one arm, and trying to support a freaking out woman with his other arm. Unfortunately, no one notcied Yajarobi sticking halfway out of a large rock, struggling slightly. Bulma sat herself down upon the ground, seeming oblivious to the baby's screams, she just sat there, staring blankly. Vegeta was a little more than irriateted and looked about ready to kill someone when Trunks handed the baby version of himself over to his father. Vegeta sighed lightly in irriatation when the baby didn't immediately stop crying, then he raised his tial and placed it infront of baby Trunks' big blue eyes, almost instantly shutting him up. Baby Trunks almost squeeled in joy as he firmly grasped the furry appendage with both small hands and put it into his mouth, sucking on it gently. A look of complete disgust washed over Vegeta's handsome features while the others just laughed, almost completely forgetting about the killer Androids that were threatening almost the entire existance of the planet Earth. 


End file.
